Secret Identity
by alice dreamland
Summary: Rin bukanlah manusia yang 'sempurna', karena ia memiliki sihir. Apalagi dengan identitas sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya, menambah misteri dalam dirinya. Ch 3: Karena Len menolak, seharusnya Lenka-lah yang membantunya berkeliling sekolah... Tapi siapa yang membantunya sekarang?
1. Prolog

**-Secret Identity-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Rin bukanlah manusia yang 'sempurna', karena ia memiliki sihir. Apalagi dengan identitas sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya, menambah misteri dalam dirinya.**

Kini terdapat dua orang sedang duduk bersama di sebuah kursi kayu. Yang lelaki hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Sama halnya dengan sang gadis, wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Em… Gumo-kun… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…," Ucap sang gadis berambut hijau lumut dengan googles diatas kepalanya sambil berdiri dengan wajah merah padam.

"Apa?"

"A-A-A-Aku-"

"Gumi, kalau mau bicara yang jelas!"

"A-A-Aku… Ya-Ya-Yang-"

"Gumi!"

"Aku yang menaruh surat cinta itu di lokermu!" Ucap Gumi-Gadis berambut hijau lumut tersebut dengan cepat dan wajah sangat memerah.

"E-Eh?" Sang lelaki berambut hijau lumut yang diketahui bernama Gumo Megpoid juga ikut memerah mendengar pernyataan gadis tersebut.

"Ehehe… Maaf… Padahal kau sudah menyukai orang lain, kan? Maafkan aku Gumo-kun… A-Aku akan pergi darisini sekarang!" Ucap Gumi dengan sebuah senyuman dipaksakan, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Lalu ia segera beranjak untuk pergi.

Namun betapa terkejutnya dirinya dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Gumi pun melihat kearah Gumo dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca dan memeluk balik Gumo.

"A-Aku juga menyukaimu, Gumi…"

.

.

.

Dibalik pepohonan disekitar situ, terdapat seorang gadis yang kini sedang memata-matai mereka dengan perasaan bahagia. Gadis itu berambut honeyblond sebahu, dengan beberapa jepit putih polos untuk merapikan poninya, juga satu pita besar berwarna putih bersih bertengger dengan manis di atas kepalanya.

Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, dan sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Ia membawa sebuah tas selempang yang berisi daftar nama-nama pasangan yang sudah dibuatnya. Tas itu berwarna cokelat tua dengan gantungan jeruk.

"Jackpot!" Batin gadis itu ceria, lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya sekali, memunculkan sebuah kotak kecil di hadapannya. Kotak itu berwarna cokelat dan dililit dengan pita berwarna emas. Gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu itu langsung mengambil kotak tersebut lalu membukanya.

Isinya adalah sebutir cokelat berbentuk bulat dan ada warna hijau sebagai _icing_-nya. Da[pat disimpulkan kalau cokelat tersebut rasa pandan.

"Aku ingin hidup… Layaknya manusia biasa."

Setelah mengucapkan sederet kata tersebut, ia pun memakan cokelat tersebut. Sinar terang langsung melilit tubuhnya, dan sebuah sayap kecil berwarna kuning cerah yang awalnya berada di punggungnya kini menghilang.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang gadis cantik di belakangnya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu campur emas dengan ujung berwarna pelangi. Rambut gadis tersebut panjangnya sepunggung dan juga bergelombang.

"Walaupun kau memakannya, dan sudah menjadi manusia, kau tetap berbeda dari mereka. Dan kau tetap harus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang _Cupid_, Rin," Ucap gadis itu, memperingatkan sang gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu-Rin.

"Aku tahu itu, Mayu," Jawab Rin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda tidak suka.

"Ah… Dan begini, sayapmu memang sudah menghilang, namun kau masih mempunyai sihir dan karenanya kau masih dapat terbang tanpa sayap," Lanjut gadis itu-Mayu sambil mengangkat telunjuknya. Rin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menanyakan apapun, aku akan kembali ke Leaflet," Ucap Mayu lagi lalu beranjak pergi. Namun seakan-akan ia mengingat sesuatu, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Rin sejenak.

Rin yang melihat Mayu melihat kearahnya hanya bisa bertanya, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Ah… Dan selamat mencari cinta pertamamu ya!" Seru Mayu dengan evil smirk-nya, membuat Rin merona.

"URUSAI!" Jerit Rin dengan wajah merah padam. Mayu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah usil lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin yang kini sedang menggerutu dan mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

"Semoga berhasil, Rin," Ucap Mayu, terkikik kecil, sambil berjalan pergi dari taman itu.

Saat Mayu menghilang dari pandangan, Rin mulai memikirkan pernyataan Mayu tadi. Memang, salah satu tujuan utamanya menjadi manusia adalah untuk bertemu dengan 'dia'. Dia? Adalah cinta pertama Rin. Rin sudah lupa bagaimana rupa dan juga namanya, namun ia ingat satu hal, yaitu waktu yang mereka lalui bersama.

"Kuharap… Aku memang dapat bertemu dengannya…," Batin Rin dengan wajah merona sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

Alicia: Ehehe… Ide baru lagi, baru dapet kemarin… XD #plak

Inori: Selesain dulu semua fictmu yang lama! Dan Fairytale girl-nya itu bagaimana?!

Alicia: Itu Alice sudah dapat lanjutannya kok :3 Paling nanti di-updet (kalau bener-bener jadi).

Semuanya + Alicia: Minna… REVIEW PLEASE? X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 1

**-Secret Identity-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Rin bukanlah manusia yang 'sempurna', karena ia memiliki sihir. Apalagi dengan identitas sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya, menambah misteri dalam dirinya.**

"Uwaaa…!" Jerit Rin sambil memegangi kardus-kardus bertumpuk kepunyaannya. Yap, kini karena ia sudah 'hampir' menjadi manusia, setidaknya ia harus tinggal di dunia manusia, bukan di Leaflet ataupun di Rainine.

Kini ia sudah membeli sebuah rumah. Rumah yang cukup besar dengan dinding berwarna oranye. Rumah itu juga memiliki sebuah taman kecil di halaman luarnya. Dan kini, Rin sedang memindah barang-barangnya yang berada di Rainine dulu.

"UWAA!" Dan kini Rin pun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia berjalan miring dan zig zag kesana kemari. Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan. Dan karena Rin memang sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya, membuat kardus-kardus yang dibawanya miring dan hampir terjatuh, ia pun berteriak.

"AWAS!" Jerit Rin, memperingati orang tersebut.

"Eh?"

BRAAAKKKKKK!

Namun terlambat sudah. Kini Rin dan pemuda yang sedang jalan tadi tengah tertumpuk kardus-kardus tersebut. Rin cepat-cepat berdiri dan menyingkir dari area penuh kardus itu dan memunguti barang-barangnya yang berceceran di lantai dengan cepat.

Seperti dokumen-dokumen penting yang kini tengah bertebaran (sebelum dibawa pergi oleh angin).

Pemuda yang terjatuh tadi dan terkena tumpukan kardus itu kini juga tengah keluar dari area penuh kardus tersebut. Rin yang menyadarinya pun segera meminta maaf.

"Maaf!" Ucap Rin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Lain kali kalau bawa kardus itu yang benar! Masa bawa segini banyaknya saja tidak bisa?!"

Langsung saja muncul empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Rin. Ia pun berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu dengan gusar. Pemuda itu berambut honeyblond dikuncir ponytail kecil di belakangnya.

"Maaf? Kau siapa ya? Kalau mau mencela seseorang, lihat dulu keadaannya! Bukannya membantu, malah ngomel!" Jerit Rin kesal sambil kembali memunguti aspek-aspek penting miliknya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu! Bukannya membiarkanmu untuk memutarbalikkan pertanyaanku!"

"Terserah. Tapi aku takkan menjawab sebelum kau menjawab duluan."

"Hei! Enak saja! Aku yang menanyakannya pertama, jadi kau yang harus menjawab duluan!"

"Kau. _Ladies first_."

"Dasar seenaknya! Kau duluan, shota!" 

"Hei! Aku bukan shota!"

"Cuman omongan, tapi nyatanya mukamu shota!"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan!"

"Shota~ Shota~ Dasar Shota~."

"Cih, terserahlah!"

Rin mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Lalu pemuda itu pun pergi dari tempat itu, membuat Rin tambah gusar lagi.

.

.

.

Rin kini tengah duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya. Manik matanya yang berwarna shappire kini tengah meneliti seluruh nama-nama yang ada dalam buku kecil berwarna cokelat.

Buku itu berisi beberapa nama-nama orang yang sebenarnya saling menyukai, namun belum dapat mengakui karena banyaknya faktor. Rin terus saja menelusuri nama-nama disana, hingga ia pun memutuskan.

"Kurasa aku akan masuk ke VocaUtau Gakuen. Disana banyak pasangan yang masih malu untuk mengakui," Pikir Rin lalu merogoh tasnya yang berwarna cokelat, mengeluarkan cokelat –terahir- yang belum digunakkannya.

Cokelat itu memiliki icing berwarna pink. Sepertinya rasa strawberry. Bentuknya kotak padat dan warna dasarnya adalah Dark Chocolate. Ia memakan cokelat tersebut, lalu mengucapkan sebuah permohonan singkat.

"Aku ingin menjadi murid VocaUtau Gakuen."

Kemudian muncullah cahaya terang melilit tubuhnya. Sehingga kini ia –secara magis- telah berganti baju menjadi seragam VocaUtau Gakuen.

Seragam itu adalah blouse berwarna putih dengan pita yang dililit di kerahnya yang berwarna cokelat. Roknya pendek selutut kotak-kotak dan warnanya adalah cokelat tua dan muda. Ia mengenakan sepatu flat yang dasarnya berwarna cokelat dengan ujung pita berwarna putih.

Rin tersenyum gembira lalu mengambil tas berisi peralatan sekolah –yang entah muncul dari mana- sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Target pertama," Ucapnya lalu meletakkan jari-jarinya dibawah dua nama di bukunya, "Negami Lenka X Kamine Rinto!"

.

.

.

"Minna-san, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru! Tolong bersikap baik ya dengannya!" Ucap wanita berambut pink panjang sepunggung. Tiba-tiba seorang murid berambut ungu mengangkat tangannya.

"Luka sensei! Murid barunya seorang perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Seorang anak perempuan," Jawab guru yang ternyata bernama Luka itu sambil tersenyum. Langsung saja beberapa murid laki-laki disana bersemangat. Sedangkan yang perempuan? Ada yang bersemangat, ada yang kesal, ada juga yang takut.

"Silahkan masuk, Kagane-san!" Ucap Luka sensei. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan imut pun membuka pintu kelas tersebut lalu berjalan masuk dengan langkah sigap lalu berhenti di depan kelas dan menghadap para murid lainnya.

"Kagane Rin, yoroshiku!" Ucapnya bersemangat sambil tersenyum manis.

Beberapa lelaki ada yang _nosebleed_. Yang gadis ada yang gusar, tapi ada juga yang bersemangat untuk me-rekrutnya sebagai salah satu 'sahabat baik' mereka. Rin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas.

Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang kemarin. Pemuda itu juga menatap Rin dengan pandangan shock.

"KAU!" Jerit Rin dan pemuda itu kompak, membuat sekelas terheran-heran.

"Em… Kagane-san? Apa kau sudah mengenal Kagamine-san?" Tanya Luka sensei, agak binggung dengan keadaannya.

Rin mengangguk dengan wajah gusar.

"Wah! Baguslah kalau begitu! Kagamine-san, bisa kan kalau kau mengantar Kagane-san berkeliling sekolah saat makan siang?" Tanya Luka sensei ceria sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Mata Rin dan pemuda bermarga 'Kagamine' itu terbelalak mendengarnya.

"APA?!" Jerit mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Iya! Dan sensei tidak menerima penolakan!" Jawab Luka sensei masih dengan nada ceria.

"AAAPPPAAAA?!" Jerit kedua orang itu dengan wajah frustasi.

"Benar sekali! Dan jangan lupa ya, waktu makan siang!" Ucap Luka sensei sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Rin, Rin, kau harus dapat beradaptasi dengan sekolah ini mulai hari ini. Karena kau takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

.

Alicia: YEEEYY! Selesaiiii! Updet selanjutnya Alice gatau kapan, berhubung fict Alice yang In Progress sangatlah banyak X3

Reina: Ini balasan reviewnya! X3

.

**-Kireina Yume**

Ha'i… Ini sudah lanjut Yume-san! XD

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya, Rin jadi mak comblangnya XD

Ahaha, itu belum kelihatan disini… Tapi seharusnya ada di chap depan/beberapa chap kedepan X3 Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! XD

**-Xinon**

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut Xinon-san! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ehehe, iya Rin itu cupid disini =P

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-Arrow-chan3**

Ini sudah lanjut kok XD Arigatou sudah me-review X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 2

**-Secret Identity-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Humor.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Rin bukanlah manusia yang 'sempurna', karena ia memiliki sihir. Apalagi dengan identitas sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya, menambah misteri dalam dirinya.**

"Hoi. Bukannya kamu harusnya menunjukkanku tentang sekolah ini ya?" Tanya Rin kesal ketika melihat Len Kagamine bercanda ria dengan teman sebangkunya, bukannya melakukan yang diberitahukan Luka sensei.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau," jawab pemuda itu setengah-setengah. Muncullah empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Rin. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi masam. Namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi cerah dan ia tersenyum lebar layaknya _Chesire Cat_.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa," ucap Rin pendek sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap menjalankan rencananya.

"Aku kan memang tidak ma-"

"_SENSEI!_ KAGAMINE_-SAN_ TIDAK MAU MENGANTARKU KELILING SEKOLAH!"

"-u," dan kini pemuda itu sangat kaget dengan aksi mendadak seorang Kagane Rin. Luka yang mendengar teriakan Rin langsung menoleh dari mejanya. Memang, Luka saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa Kagane_-san?"_ Tanyanya ramah, sepertinya ia tidak menangkap ucapan Rin.

"_SENSEI!_ KAGAMINE_-SAN_ TIDAK MAU ME- Mmph!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _sensei_," ucap Len sambil tersenyum meyakinkan, sebelah tangannya digunakkan untuk membekap mulut Rin.

"Oh, _souka_? Baiklah," ucap Luka, sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik. Lalu ia pergi keluar ruangan sambil membawa benda-bendanya.

Rin yang tidak terima pun memberontak. Ia memukul tangan Len, sehingga mau tidak mau, Len harus melepaskan Rin.

"_Itai!"_ Jerit Len pelan, sedangkan Rin hanya menyeringai senang. Sepertinya, ketika kau melihat seseorang yang kau benci menderita, hal itu menimbulkan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagimu. Len pun men-_deathglare_ Rin.

Rin yang menangkap 'sinyal' dari Len balas men-_deathglare_ Len. Sekelas yang melihat adegan 'mengenaskan' itu langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Haaah… Sepertinya perang antara Kagamine Len dan Kagane Rin akan dimulai dari-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

-sekarang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu seperti itu!" Sahut Rin balik dengan wajah gusar.

"Kau sendiri! Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Ha?! Hanya mengatakan reali-"

_PUK!  
_

Tiba-tiba saja, pundak Rin ditepuk seseorang. Dengan wajah gusar, Rin pun menoleh kearah gadis yang menepuk pundaknya. Gadis itu berambut honeyblonde panjang sepunggung dan diikat ponytail.

"Kagane_-san_, jika kau tidak keberatan, sebaiknya aku saja yang mengantarmu keliling sekolah," terang gadis berambut honeyblonde itu sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Eh?" Rin yang mendengar tawaran gadis itu kebinggungan, namun kemudian wajahnya langsung berbinar-binar tanda bahagia. "_Arigatou!_ Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari monster menyebalkan itu!"

Dan Len yang merasa tersindir dengan kata 'monster' berusaha membantah.

"Siapa juga yang mon- _ITAII!"_

_PLUK!_

Sebelum Len sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rin sudah melempar sebuah kotak pensil yang berada di sebelahnya dan kotak pensil itu dengan mulus mendarat di wajah Len.

"_Urusai!_ Siapa juga yang mau mendengar ucapanmu?! Weeekkk!" Rin pun menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menarik bagian bawah matanya dengan jari telunjuk, mengejek Len. Lalu ia segera pergi keluar ruangan sambil menarik lengan gadis berambut honeyblonde itu.

Sekelas yang melihat 'pertengkaran' mereka langsung _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Len? Hanya menggumam berbagai kata sindiran kepada Rin dengan wajah masam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Kagane_-san_, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari ruang musik?" Tanya gadis berambut honeyblonde panjang itu ramah. Rin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah! Ah, dan siapa kau? Aku kan baru, jadi belum tahu nama semua murid disini. Ehehe, maaf…," ucap Rin, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa hambar.

"_Ii ne_, namaku Negami Lenka," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Rin membeku seketika.

"Negami Lenka…? Oh… Jadi dia targetku ya… Sepertinya cukup mudah…," batin Rin sambil meneliti Lenka. Gadis berambut honeyblonde panjang dengan wajah manis dan bulu mata lentik. Mungkin ia lebih ke tipe _kawaii_, sama seperti Rin. Tinggi badannya hampir sama dengan Rin, hanya saja, ia lebih tinggi sedikit.

"Oh… Aku-"

"Kagane Rin kan? Aku sekelas denganmu, ehehe. Tapi mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya tadi," tutur Lenka sambil tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Ohh… Baiklah, aku panggil kau Lenka ya! Panggil aku Rin!" Ucap Rin ceria akhirnya. Lenka hanya mengangguk ramah.

"Kau mau mulai darimana?" Tanya Lenka.

"Eh? Aku? Entahlah… Menurutmu yang paling bagus darimana dulu?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan. Lenka terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi cerah.

"Ah! Kalau begitu… Kita ke ruang musik saja!"

"Eh?" Rin hanya pasrah saat tiba-tiba saja Lenka menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke ruang musik di lantai dua. Langkah mereka menggema saat menaikki tangga. Entah mengapa, sepertinya Lenka sangat antusias untuk pergi kesana.

Tak lama kemudian. Mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang berada di dekat tangga.

"Ini ruangannya?" Tanya Rin memastikan. Lenka mengangguk lalu mengenggam kenop pintu dan menariknya, menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan instrumen-instrumen musik yang sering digunakkan.

Ada piano, biola, harmonika,_ keyboard_, seruling, _triangle_, bahkan harpa juga terdapat disana. Rin pun terkesima. Selama di Leaflet ataupun Rainine, ia belum pernah memainkan alat musik. Bahkan menyentuhnya saja belum.

"Nee, Lenka… Apa ini?" Tanya Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah piano.

"Eh? Itu kan Piano?" Lenka yang keheranan hanya menjawab dengan wajah binggung. Rin hanya ber-Oh ria saja, meninggalkan Lenka yang masih keheranan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan itu mengejutkan mereka yang sedang melihat-lihat instrumen disana.

"Lho? Lenka?"

.

Alicia: Yo! Alice buat ini lagi dan untungnya selesai… Jadi lanjutnya cepet… ._.

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Kireina Yume**

Ok… Ini sudah diusahakan cepat #padahallamajuga #plak

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Arrow-chan3**

Yap! RintoXLenka… Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Hahaha… Alice kalau dendam sama orang juga gitu kok #ternyata…

Bener sekali… itulah gunanya guru –w-)b #disantet

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Memang… Benci kan benar-benar cinta #dilindes

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Stefan**

Yap… Pasti _happy ending_ X3

Ok! Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-3****rd**** Oct**

_S-Souka?_ Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah fav, fol, ataupun mengikuti cerita sampai sini… Sekian~! X3 Terakhir… Mohon reviewnya?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	4. Chapter 3

**-Secret Identity-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Humor.**

**Warning:**** Typo(s)****, alur lambat/ngebut, All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Rin bukanlah manusia yang 'sempurna', karena ia memiliki sihir. Apalagi dengan identitas sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya, menambah misteri dalam dirinya.**

"Lho? Lenka?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara masuk ke dalam daun telinga mereka. Sontak, kedua gadis itu pun menoleh kearah asal suara. Tampak seorang lelaki berambut biru laut dengan syal sedang mengerjakan partiturnya dan duduk di kursi piano.

"Ah, Kaito-nii," ucap Lenka yang menyadari kehadiran kakak sepupunya tersebut. Rin berpandang-pandangan binggung, tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu, sepertinya masih belum menyadari kehadiran Rin. Lenka terdiam lalu terlonjak, menyadari Rin yang berada disebelahnya dan tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi disana.

"Ah, Rin. Ini Shion Kaito, dia kakak sepupuku," ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum manis dan menunjuk pemuda bermarga Shion itu.

"Shion Kaito. 10-C, _yoroshiku_!" sapanya ramah. Rin pun membalas senyumannya.

"Kagane Rin, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu senpai_," ucap Rin. Kaito tampak merona sejenak saat Rin tersenyum padanya. Lenka yang melihatnya pun menyikut Kaito dan membuat pemuda itu bertambah memerah.

"Cie~ cie~" goda Lenka.

"S-Sudahlah, Lenka! Oh ya, Rinto tadi mencarimu, ia bilang ia menunggumu di ruang seni. Ada apa ya, kira-kira~?" Kini Kaito balas menggoda Lenka. Wajah Lenka pun memerah sempurna mendengarnya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana dahulu! _Gomene_, Rin! Bisa kau lanjutkan keliling sekolahnya bersama dengan Kaito-nii?" pinta Lenka kepada Rin.

"E-Eh?" Rin tampak terkejut namun kemudian mengangguk pelan, "kurasa tidak apa-apa..."

"HE?! KENAPA AKU?!" Kaito tampak berteriak saat kedua gadis itu tampak seenaknya memutuskan.

"Sudahlah! Kau sendiri mau atau tidak sih?!" tanya Lenka.

"Bukannya tidak mau... cuman merepotkan saja," balas Kaito sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Lenka menghela nafasnya.

"Hah.. kurasa kau harus menghilangkan sifat malasmu itu," ucap Lenka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "pokoknya, bantulah Rin! Dia baru disini. Aku akan berusaha kembali secepat mungkin, tenang saja."

"Jadi Rin, ikutlah bersama dengan Kaito dulu. Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa, dan aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat mengantarmu keliling sekolah!" jerit Lenka lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"E-Em... kurasa tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin sambil _sweatdrop_. Lenka yang melihatnya tersenyum cerah lalu segera pergi keluar ruangan sambil berkata, "aku janji! Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin! Kaito-nii, aku berhutang padamu sekali lagi!"

"Hah, dasar tidak punya tanggung jawab," ucap Kaito sambil berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang saat melihat Lenka sudah melesat pergi untuk mencari Rinto yang menunggunya di ruang seni.

Ruangan itu pun menjadi sunyi karena Kaito yang gugup dan Rin yang tidak berbicara sama sekali (ia sebenarnya jauh lebih menyukai tempat tenang, namun entah mengapa ia tidak dapat tenang jika bersama dengan Len).

"Ah! Mohon bantuannya, _senpai_," ucap Rin cepat saat menyadari Kaito terlihat kebinggungan disebelahnya. Kaito yang melihatnya pun mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Kagane-san, ayo kita mulai keliling sekolahnya," ucap Kaito lalu berjalan mendahului, diikuti Rin yang berjalan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Em, jadi _senpai_... siapa itu Rinto?" tanya Rin kepada Kaito yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya sambil berjalan menuju ruangan yang kini merupakan tujuan mereka setelah berkeliling ke berbagai tempat dan kini sedang berjalan menuju kelas Rin.

Ah, hanya ruang seni di lantai tiga saja yang belum dilihatnya, entah karena faktor apa, Kaito tidak mengijikannya pergi kesana. Ia tidak memberitahukan alasannya, namun Rin dapat mengetahui bahwa alasannya merupakan Rinto dan Lenka.

Rin dapat menebak bahwa yang dimaksud adalah Kamiya Rinto, namun ia ingin mengetahui 'siapa' dia. Apakah dia teman masa kecil Lenka? Teman sekelas? Atau mungkin sepupu jauhnya?

"Eh? Oh... Rinto itu teman sekelas Lenka sejak SD kelas 5," ucap Kaito lalu tersenyum kearah Rin, "juga orang yang disukainya."

"Oh...," jawab Rin pelan tanpa ekspresi, "kalau orang yang ia sukai, kurasa itu sudah terlihat jelas..." Namun kemudian ia tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu... _sekelas_ dengan Lenka? Berarti Kamiya Rinto juga sekelas denganku!" batin Rin.

"Mungkin juga," komentar Kaito sambil menggidikan bahunya dan terus berjalan, hingga Kaito menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu... Kagane-san, kelasmu sembilan berapa?" tanya Kaito kebinggungan karena menyadari bahwa di VocaUtau Gakuen, terdapat lima kelas sembilan.

"Ah, kelasku sama dengan Lenka. 9-B, _senpai_," jawab Rin ramah. Kaito mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Rin kembali ke kelasnya.

"_Sore ja, arigatou gozaimasu senpai_," ucap Rin formal saat mereka berada di depan kelas. Entahlah, namun jika ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang tersebut, rasanya susah untuk bersifat natural atau biasa –yah, tentunya kecuali Len. Kaito menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Um... kalau bisa, kau jangan bersikap terlalu formal seperti itu. Itu membuatku merasa gugup," ucap Kaito. Rin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap Kaito kebinggungan. Tentunya, di tempat asalnya, ia diajarkan untuk bersikap formal kepada seseorang yang lebih tua atau tidak terlalu dikenal.

Dan sekali lagi, terkecuali untuk Len. Entah mengapa gadis ini tidak dapat bersikap ramah dan formal jika bertemu dengannya akibat pertemuan pertama mereka yang mengenaskan.

"Eh? Kalau begitu... em... Shion-senpai, _doumo_ _arigatou_...?" ucapan Rin justru terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Kaito tersenyum lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu masih terlalu formal. Cukup panggil aku Kaito-senpai saja," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. Rin mengedipkan kedua matanya –sekali lagi- beberapa kali lalu mengangguk dengan rona merah karena rasa malu.

"Baiklah... em... Kaito-senpai, _doumo arigatou _untuk hari ini...," ucap Rin sambil menatap Kaito ragu-ragu. Senyuman Kaito melebar lalu ia mengelus-elus kepala Rin. Rin sendiri hanya diam.

"Begitu lebih baik! _Sore ja_, sampai lain kali Rin-chan!" dan dengan begitu, Kaito pun berjalan pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya (bel pelajaran selanjutnya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi). Rin terdiam.

Ini hanya perasaannya atau tadi Kaito memanggilnya 'Rin-chan'?

_Sudahlah_, Rin tersenyum kecil lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Beberapa perempuan langsung menatapnya sinis. Mungkin karena mereka melihatnya bersama Kaito tadi, namun Rin tidak terlalu peduli dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya –di pinggir kelas, dekat tembok.

.

.

.

"Oi, bangun. Kau mau seharian berada disini, hah?"

"Nggh... a... pa?" Rin menggumam saat suara seseorang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Hingga saat penglihatannya menjadi jelas, ia pun melihat orang tersebut.

"Em... Kagamine... Len?" ucapnya kaget lalu berdiri secara otomatis. Pemuda dihadapannya yang ternyata bernama Kagamine Len itu pun menatapnya tajam, membuat Rin bukannya merasa takut, namun justru balik menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Rin ketus. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu tahu, kelas sudah berakhir. Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, dan lagi sudah lewat dua puluh menit," ucap Len dengan tampang tidak peduli.

"Ha?! Sudah dua puluh menit lewat dan kau baru membangunkanku sekarang?!" jerit Rin kesal. Len yang melihatnya justru tambah kesal.

"Aku bukan ibumu! Bukannya bersyukur dibangunkan, malah ngomel," gerutu Len. Rin mendengus kesal.

"Hah... kalau begitu, Kagamine-sama yang terkasih, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku. Puas?" Wajah Len memerah karena marah bercampur malu mendengar sindiran Rin.

"K-Kau!" jeritnya sambil menunjuk Rin, "bodoooh!"

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh! Seharusnya kau kan bisa meninggalkanku disini sendirian, tapi kau malah membangunkanku!" jerit Rin.

"Itu kan karena kau sudah dua puluh menit tertidur setelah pulang sekolah! Wajar kan kalau aku membangunkanmu?! Lagian membangunkanmu membutuhkan waktu lama tahu!" jerit Len kesal. Rin terdiam, suaranya mulai habis karena bertengkar dengan pemuda ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kesal aku berdebat terus dengamu!" tutur Rin lalu mengedarkan pemandangannya. Yang ia dapat hanyalah pemandangan kelas yang sunyi dan tentram. Tak ada murid lain sama sekali kecuali dirinya dan pemuda menjengkelkan di hadapannya ini. Mereka pasti sudah pulang.

Lalu Rin dengan cepat mengemasi barangnya sementara tas Len sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Len berada disini, dan ia tidak begitu peduli.

"Kau mengapa masih berada disini?" tanya Rin dengan nada silidik, bagaimanapun juga ia cukup penasaran menganai alasan Len masih berada di sekolah. Len mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab ya sudah, aku juga tidak peduli," tutur Rin lalu memakai tas _backpack_-nya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas 9-B.

"Aku hanya menunggu kakakku, kakakku selesai lebih lambat daripada kelas sembilan karena ia kelas sebelas," jawab Len pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar Rin. Rin menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap Len kebinggungan.

"Kakak? Setahuku kau tidak punya kakak?"

"Kau kan baru bertemu denganku dua kali, darimana kau begitu yakin kalau aku tidak mempunyai seorang kakak?" tanya Len ketus.

"Oh iya ya," jawab Rin pelan, "kalau begitu, siapa kakakmu?"

Len tampak tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Rin, namun tetap mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"...Kagamine Neru."

.

**Waa... lama banget Alice ga lanjutin ini cerita, akhirnya lanjut juga... ._. RinLen belum akrab sama sekali ya .-. Gomen karena banyak yang nebak itu Rinto, tapi Rinto belum kelihatan... itu sebenarnya Kaito ._.**

**Dan mungkin akan ada slight RinKaito nantinya. Soalnya kalau pakai Lui/Rinto kayaknya sering deh. Jadi akhirnya pakai Kaito aja sama Luki (mungkin, untuk ch mendatang).**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi semua yang sudah membaca, mem-fave, follow, dan me-review! Ini balasan semua reviewnya!**

_**-Kei-T Masoharu**_

_**Iya... kan ada istilah 'benci': bener-bener cinta #disikarRinLen**_

_**Sebenarnya bukan, tapi sudah keliatan itu Kaito kan? #nak**_

_**Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-rosatarinjani**_

_**Sebenarnya ngak, Lenka senang emana aja dan happy-go-lucky itu memang salah satu karakteristik utamanya X3**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, maaf lama dan terima kasih anda sudah me-review!**_

_**-Kireina Yume**_

_**Sebenarnya ending chapter ini sendiri sudah mulai ada tanda-tanda kedekatan *nak***_

_**Kalau masalah ide itu sebenarnya banyak dapet dari realita (ya, kelasku itu hancur ._.) kecuali romance-nya tentunya... selain itu paling enak berpikir sebelum tidur... biasanya ide langsung ngalir deras.**_

_**Ini sudah update, arigatou Kireina Yume-san sudah me-review!**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Bukan, tapi sudah kelihatan siapa kan? XD**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Rei sudah me-review!**_

_**-Arrow-chan3**_

_**Iya... tapi Rinto masih belum kelihatan. Sekarang fokus dulu ke kedekatan RinLen dan RinKaito yang masih sangat ga jelas. Miku belum masuk lagi *puyeng***_

_**Arigatou Arrow-chan sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-hikari-lenlen**_

_**Bukan... tapi Kaito, sudah kelihatan disini... #maaf**_

_**Eh... masa? Sebenarnya itu dari realita kok *nak* Em... fict HMO? Benar? Perasaan itu bagus kok adegan pertengkarannya ._.**_

_**Mengenai OC sendiri, sama ._. ga suka pakai OC entah mengapa dari sananya ._.**_

_**Arigatou Hika-senpai sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-KeyChain22**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou dukungannya dan arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca, fave, fol, dan me-review! Dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan, sekali lagi Alice minta maaf...**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
